Me despido de ese ayer
by PukitChan
Summary: Es 1998 y Theo lo ha perdido todo. Inclusive a la chica a la que amaba... aunque no sus sentimientos por ella.


**El Potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Moi escribe por simple placer y entretenimiento.**

 _Esta historia participa en el reto "1, 2, 3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Personajes:** Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger

 **Desafío:** Un Theo/Hermione, donde Theo esté enamorado de ella.

* * *

 _Con todo mi cariño para Belen Felton-Black,_

 _quien me desafió a escribir sobre estos dos :3_

* * *

 **Me despido de ese ayer**

Por:

PukitChan

Tenía diecisiete años y la guerra que tanto habían esperado fue perdida. Apenas era adulto, y todo lo que conocía se había desmoronado entre sus manos. Al levantar la mirada, lo único que distinguía eran las paredes mágicas de un castillo que se negó a ser destruido. Y allí, lamiendo sus heridas y fingiendo no ver sus errores, cientos de personas respiraban aliviadas, convencidas de que aquellos horribles sucesos pronto los conducirían a un lugar mejor.

Él no era tan optimista. Nunca lo había sido. No cuando todos los que lo rodeaban (sus padres, sus ideales, el respeto de sus amigos, la chica a la que amaba) lo habían abandonado. No mientras no supiera qué hacer para reconstruir su vida. No mientras, muy en el fondo, siguiera temblando de miedo como el niño que en verdad era.

Fue un dos de mayo cuando la Batalla de Hogwarts concluyó, y él descubrió que ya no le quedaba nada, pero que al mismo tiempo poseía todo. Porque Theodore era joven aunque huérfano; tenía tatuada la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo, pero toda la libertad que nunca antes poseyó; tenía un corazón herido, pero que algún día sanaría, y era rico, muy rico, porque se trataba del único descendiente vivo de la, alguna vez poderosa, familia Nott.

En 1998 todo cambió. Con el paso del tiempo, y como no podía ser de otra manera, la mayoría de las personas honrarían las valientes personas que perecieron durante la guerra. Hablarían de las grandes tragedias y todo lo que se perdió a causa de ello, pero solo unos pocos sabrían que fue a partir de entonces cuando Theo dejó de leer a Shakespere, de agregarle una nube de leche a su té, de untar mermelada de naranja sobre los panecillos y de llamar a Hermione por su nombre. Después de todo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Ella solo era una persona más entre las miles que habitaron Hogwarts, y él… él era Theodore Nott.

* * *

~•~

Era fácil identificarla. Aún más conocer su nombre. Después de todo, era la chica que se sentaba enfrente de él en Pociones y cuyo caótico cabello parecía tener la terrible costumbre de invadir todo el espacio disponible. Eso incluía, por supuesto, su caldero. En más de una ocasión tuvo que rescatar las pócimas que eran víctimas de su cabello, y quizá por ello fue una de las primeras cosas que aprendió a reconocer de ella, inclusive cuando se encontraban lejos. Lo segundo que aprendió de ella fue su apellido. Eso tampoco fue difícil de descubrir; estaba ansiosa por demostrar lo que sabía y los profesores estaban encantados con la idea de que alguien de verdad prestara atención a sus clases, así que no era sorprendente que siempre fuese su apellido el que resonaba primero entre las voces de los mayores: la señorita Granger. Su nombre no fue difícil de conocer sino de entender. Lo vio escrito en uno de los kilométricos pergaminos que entregaba como tarea _. Hermione_. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía pronunciarlo? Fue en la biblioteca donde lo aprendió por casualidad. Él estaba buscando un libro y ella estaba leyendo uno cuando sus amigos aparecieron, llamándola _correctamente_ , a pesar de que en ese momento lo que más le sorprendió fue que tuviera amigos. No era una chica sociable… aunque él tampoco lo era.

Supo que era una _sangre sucia_ por Draco, quien parecía tener demasiado tiempo libre y muchas ganas de burlarse de otros. A veces lo miraba y se preguntaba qué clase de consejos le había dado su padre, porque el suyo, Albert Nott, le recomendó ser discreto. Lo obligó a ser indiferente.

 _«Somos mejores que ellos, Theodore, siempre lo seremos. Pero en Hogwarts se tiene una ideología errónea y debes mantener un perfil bajo ante ella. Recuerda que no merecen ni tu atención ni tu tiempo. Para ti, ellos simplemente no existen…»_

A veces se preguntaba qué hubiera dicho su madre al respecto.

La primera vez que habló con ella fue a mediados de su segundo año, cuando levantó la vista y descubrió que no había ninguna cabellera tapando la vista del pizarrón. Y como así fue durante varios días, comenzó a sentir curiosidad por saber en dónde estaba, a pesar de que en realidad no le interesaba saciarla. Eran vagos pensamientos que tenía cuando las clases se volvían aburridas. Al final terminó por descubrirlo gracias a Vincent y su fantástica idea de lo que un hechizo para dormir debía hacer. Se tambaleó hasta la enfermería con los músculos adormecidos, donde la señora Pomfrey lo miró como si no fuera la primera vez que presenciaba semejante espectáculo. Lo recostó, golpeteó su cuerpo y mientras se quejaba sobre los estudiantes descuidados, oyeron unos fuertes y lastimosos tosidos. Mucho más rápido de lo que alguna vez Theo había imaginado, la señora Pomfrey recorrió las cortinas de la cama de al lado, y olvidándose de que él era su paciente, se dedicó a darle palmaditas a la espalda de Hermione Granger mientras esta, con unos enormes bigotes de gato, se aferraba a un cuenco donde devolvía lo que sea que estuviese vomitando.

—Vamos, señorita Granger, no se queje… usted se lo buscó. —Y sin una pizca de indulgencia, dejó que ella siguiera tosiendo tras asegurarse que no moriría. Luego miró a Nott, como recordándolo, y se fue por una pócima, aún hablando entre dientes consigo misma.

Fue incómodo, pero Theo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Miró de soslayo y ella, que ya lo había visto, ocultaba sus bigotes y su rostro sonrojado tras su esponjado cabello. Tal vez pensaba que burlaría de ella. Otro probablemente lo hubiera hecho, pero él simplemente se encontró preguntándose en qué lío la habían metido Weasley y Potter para que terminara así. Como sea, eso explicaba por qué una persona tan asidua a la biblioteca no había aparecido. Ya hasta la señora Pince la echaba de menos. Con una mirada más de reojo logró ver toda la pila de libros que alguien debió dejarle junto con los deberes.

—Nott… —murmuró y él se sorprendió, a pesar de que la miró directamente mientras ella continuaba encontrando más interesante su cama—. Mis amigos… ellos no saben en qué sección de la biblioteca está el libro _Notables nombres de la magia de nuestros tiempos..._ y me hace falta para completar mi tarea. ¿Podrías… solo si puedes… indicarles dónde está…?

Ella sabía que Theo también usaba mucho la biblioteca. Era imposible no saberlo, por supuesto, y no porque se vigilaran, sino porque a menudo era ella la que ocupaba todos los libros para hacer la tarea y él tenía que esperarla.

—Señor Nott, encontré la poción. Debe tomarla tres veces durante los siguientes dos días. Si el cansancio no pasa, venga a verme otra vez.

Él asintió a ambas y cumplió al pie de la letra las dos promesas. Tomó sin falta el remedio y le entregó a un pasmado Potter el libro que intentaba buscar de manera equivocaba.

En tercer año, ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. Fue al terminar la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando Draco intentó molestar a un hipogrifo. A veces, tenía que reconocerlo, su amigo era un idiota. Y aun así, ella se veía preocupada. Tal vez no por Draco, pero verla con esa expresión tan afligida le hacía preguntarse qué pasaba por su mente. Y ella se dio cuenta de ello, lo miró fugazmente y le sonrió con mucha tristeza. Días después comprendió el significado de aquella expresión, cuando Draco alardeó que tendría la cabeza del hipogrifo en su habitación. Lo que Granger quería decirle era eso, justamente _eso._

 _Draco Malfoy no lo va a olvidar._

En cuarto año, Theo descubrió que ella había cambiado. Se mostraba nerviosa y también se acomodaba el uniforme a cada rato. Además, sonreía mucho, muchísimo. Tanto, que inclusive Theo notó que sus dientes habían cambiado de tamaño. Lo que le había dicho Draco era falso, al parecer, porque él aseguraba que sus dientes habían crecido aún más, aunque él veía su dentadura mucho más pequeña. Por aquel tiempo, todos hablaban del Torneo de los Tres Magos y del Baile de Navidad. Y aunque Daphne ya le había dado mil y un indicios de que quería ser invitada, Theo siempre terminaba en la biblioteca meditando por qué debería ir con ella. Daphne era guapa, era divertida, era una sangre pura y tenía una sonrisa mucho más bonita que la de Hermione y la de él. Su padre la aprobaría.

 _Su padre._ La persona que le había enseñado que los _sangre sucia_ no deberían existir entre los magos. El hombre que le había mostrado hasta el cansancio que _esos individuos_ no debían relacionarse con ellos y por eso Theodore debía fingir que no existían. Por eso Theodore, que había aprendido a respetar a su padre en medio de hechizos oscuros y castigos crueles, no se animaba a hablarle.

Por eso Theodore tuvo que apretar sus manos cuando Viktor Krum se acercó a ella, balbuceó y pronunció mal su nombre, mientras la invitaba a aquel dichoso baile. Y no es que a Theo le importara, porque no lo hacía, solo… _solo_ que ella no debió sonreír tanto ni sonrojarse por su torpe invitación. Porque ella era inteligente, tenía una sonrisa pequeña, y los cientos de libros que la rodeaban debían hacerla una conversadora interesante. Porque ella no tenía que mostrarse tan sorprendida de que un chico la mirarse con tanta atención. Porque ella se merecía a alguien mejor.

Theo acudió al Baile de Navidad con Daphne y se la pasó muy bien. Daphne era una gran bailarina, hacia comentarios agudos y no chilló como fan histérica cuando la banda comenzó a tocar. Daphne era elegante, se veía preciosa y adoraba mirar a Theo. Y también fue Daphne la que lo atrapó mirando a Hermione y terminó diciendo que se veía muy bien.

—A veces sorprende lo mucho que puede cambiar una chica, ¿no crees?

Y lo único que Theo respondió fue:

—No la reconocí con ese cabello tan lacio.

A finales del quinto año, su padre fue llevado a Azkaban. No era algo que creía posible, pero que fue verdad. Tenía quince años cuando volvió a una mansión llena de retratos, elfos y unos pocos fantasmas. Su madre había muerto, su padre estaba encarcelado y no conocía a algún pariente. Estaba Theo, y solo Theo, atrapado en medio del caos. Y cuando se le permitió visitar a su padre en Azkaban fue cuando supo que _ella_ estuvo implicada, que por ella su padre estaba allí, en prisión… porque en aquella ocasión Theo descubrió que su padre casi mata a Hermione Granger, siguiendo su obsesión.

En sexto año, Theo no perteneció al Club de las Eminencias y Hermione sí. En otras circunstancias le habría sorprendido. En otro momento, hasta le habría importado. Pero no ahora, no cuando su padre, inclusive en prisión, continuaba tomando decisiones sobre lo que Theo debería considerar como correcto. Y así fue como terminó con la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su piel. De pronto no importaba que ella tuviese interés en otro libro, en otro chico, en otro universo. Ya ni siquiera importaba si sabía usar magia o no, si era una sangre sucia o una sangre limpia, porque todo lo había superado. Una guerra estaba por llegar, más muertes y más dolor. Ya no importaba quién era, porque por fin entendía todas esas palabras que su padre le había recitado desde que era un bebé.

 _Los sangre sucia algún día morirán._

Ojalá pudiera fingir que no le importaba en absoluto Hermione Granger un poco mejor.

En séptimo año, no la vio. Y le alegró no haberlo hecho, porque Hogwarts ya no era el mismo. El miedo, el terror de ser diferente flotaba en cada pasillo. La sensación de que cada día tu vida podía perderse, era asfixiante. Fingir que lo hacía era lo correcto, se volvía más fácil porque ella no estaba, a pesar de que siempre la buscaba, inclusive cuando sabía que no estaba allí.

Durante el apogeo de la guerra, sí la vio. Se batía a duelo, lanzaba hechizos, brillaba llena de seguridad y estaba acompañada por Ron Weasley. Era de esperarse. Era obvio que él tomaría su mano y ella suya. Era casi poético que al final lo hubiesen descubierto. Era patético que después de tantos años, Theo lamentara no haber estirado su mano durante Pociones en su primer año para decirle que, en realidad, no le desagradaba el caos de su cabello. Era absurdo darse cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para oponerse a las ideas de su padre.

Era demasiado tarde para acercarse y decirle que él, al igual que ella, leía a Shakespeare, que en la hora del té le ponía una nube de leche porque ella así lo hacía y que comenzó a untar mermelada de naranja a sus panecillos porque, al parecer, era su favorita. Era demasiado tarde para decirle que su sonrisa siempre había sido bonita y que la admiraba por ser tan inteligente. Por no llorar frente a Draco. Por hacerle frente a su destino. Por superar a muchos magos. Por sobrevivir en una guerra que estaba destinada a destruir a personas como ella.

Era 1998, se había quedado solo y todo había cambiado. Así que él también debería hacerlo. Y comenzó desechando todas las cosas que inconscientemente de ella había adquirido y se preguntó por qué había pasado tanto tiempo amando a alguien que ni siquiera lo había notado.

* * *

~•~

A veces Hermione lo miraba. En ocasiones, cuando él anotaba en los pergaminos, tomaba un libro o sonreía ante una conversación, ella se preguntaba cómo sería pasar tiempo con él. En ocasiones, ella se acercaba, intentaba sonreírle, o buscar alguna de sus palabras, pero él simplemente la ignoraba.

Tal vez solo era la imaginación de Hermione la que insistía en decirle que él la miraba también.

—Buenas tardes, señor Nott.

—Buenas tardes, señora Granger-Weasley.

Solo eso.

Era _solo eso._

 _Su imaginación._

* * *

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**_

 ** _Belen Felton-Black, ojalá haya sido un poco de lo que esperabas._**

 _ **¡Suerte a todos los participantes del reto!**_


End file.
